In The Land of the Snakes, Malfoy Is King
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny and Blaise are best friends. One day Hermione comes to Blaise with a plan. She wants to get together with Draco. Blaise agrees but before long he finds himself falling for Hermione himself.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Land of the Snakes, Malfoy is King

Summary: Ginny and Blaise are best friends. One day Hermione comes to Blaise with a plan. She wants to get together with Draco. Blaise agrees but before long he finds himself falling for Hermione himself.

Chapter One

You hit me once,

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate over my head

And I set fire to our bed

Kiss with a Fist - Florence and the Machine

* * *

"Suck it, bitch," Ginny cried delightedly, tapping the point of her foil against the left side of Blaise's fencing vest.

"You're such a whore," he said, but he was laughing. She returned the laughter, pulling off her helmet and smirking at him.

"You're stealing my smirk," he said.

"I know. I should give it back before we go back, shouldn't I?"

"No offense, princess," he began, leading her towards the left entrance of the fencing hall, the one that would take them straight to the kitchens where lunch was doubtless being prepped for them already. "But the Gryffindors might notice if you show up smirking like me all the time."

She laughed. "It does suck that we have to be enemies during school," she said with a little sigh.

"Hey, what do you tell your fam when you're here with me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

She smacked him lightly on the arm as they walked into the kitchen. The house elves immediately rushed over to Ginny and surrounded her in a tizzy. Blaise smiled at her and them. He and Ginny had been best friends for almost three years now and he was going to miss her when he graduated in the spring. He was considering proposing to her just to keep her around but he knew they both didn't like each other like that.

"I tell them I'm working," she said.

"Well I could pay you," he offered.

"Don't be stupid," she replied, waving a hand. "Though it is gonna get obvious soon if I don't bring home something."

"Take some of the paintings," Blaise said.

"Blaise!"

"What? I own them all and I don't like a single one," he said as they took a seat at one of the tables. The elves began bringing food over, having long ago figured out what Ginny liked.

"Hey, I've got a better idea!" he said suddenly.

"What?" she asked, smiling at the elves and taking a French fry from the plate before her.

"Take one of my elves."

"Blaise!"

"I'm serious. They all love you and I'm sure they'll love your mom just as much. That can be your 'payment'."

Ginny pursed her lips, thinking about it. "Well, it isn't the worst idea you've ever had."

He laughed. "Nilly, c'mere."

The elf in question came over.

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" he asked her.

The elf nodded. "Yes sir. Nilly did."

"Would you mind going to live with Ginny?"

"Nilly would be honored!" she cried happily.

"Now you're not to tell anyone where you're from. You got that, Nils?"

"Of course," Nilly said, sounding offended that he even had to ask.

"Atta girl," he said and patted her head, ruffling the few curls that were there. Nilly smiled back and vanished.

"I do appreciate this," Ginny said.

Blaise opened his mouth but one of the elves came over of a sudden.

"Mr. Blaise, Miss Ginny, there is a visitor here to see you."

"Both of us?" Blaise asked.

"I did not inform him of who your lady caller was," the elf said.

"Oh don't tell me it's Draco," Blaise groaned.

The elf nodded meekly.

"Bloody hell," Ginny muttered.

Blaise looked at her, his Slytherin mind going as fast as it could. "Put your fencing mask back on and meet me in the fencing hall in ten minutes," he said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him but she trusted him enough that she nodded and he knew she would do it.

He got to his feet and buttoned his fencing jacket, making his way to the main foyer as he did so.

Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was standing in the room, looking around at the rennovated decor. Since his parents died in the war, Blaise had taken the opportunity as master of Zabini Manor to get rid of the stuffy medival decorations and replace them with things he preferred. Like Ginny, he was fascinated with all things Muggle and had his own Muggle wing, though he would not tell Draco that.

"What do you want?" Blaise asked.

Draco scowled at him. The two of them had never been super close and Blaise had the feeling that Draco envied him the fact that his parents were dead. Still, sandbox love never died and they were still on speaking terms and almost friends, unlike most of the Slytherin house who hated Draco's guts for switching sides in the war and depised Blaise for never being on Voldie-kin's side at all.

"Where's this lady friend of yours?" Draco asked.

"Fencing. Don't tell me you came here to oogle my girlfriend."

Draco smirked. "Ah, so you agree that she's your girlfriend."

"Hardly. And you're not getting to meet her."

"Hiding things, now are we?"

"Draco, you've been living in my guest house and while I appreciate the fact that you have been kicked out by your parents, a man has to have limits and my female caller is my secret. Furthermore, I doubt she would like it if you knew who she was."

"Are you dating a Gryffindor?" Draco asked, sounding thrilled about the prospect.

"I'm not dating anyone," Blaise said but Draco was already moving past him and towards the fencing hall.

Blaise smirked in triumph and followed him.

Ginny was fully garbed, not a red hair showing, and running her paces in the fencing hall. She looked towards them as the two boys came in.

"Hello, darling," Draco began.

Ginny kept silent and kept her helmet on.

"Blaise tells me you're quite the looker. Not that I don't believe him, but it would be lovely to see what kind of reference he has. Mind if I take a look?" he asked in his best seductive voice, coming over and reaching for her mask. He suddenly found the tip of Ginny's foil in his chest.

"I think she's challenging you," Blaise said, smirking happily.

Ginny looked at him and her shoulders relaxed. There wasn't a man on earth who could beat her with a sword.

"Is that so?" Draco asked. "Very well. You win, I leave. I win, you take off that oppressive mask, my pretty."

Blaise could practically see Ginny's smirk.

Draco grabbed his fencing jacket from the closet and his own foil. The tips were on but Blaise imagined they would keep to chest shots.

"First to three?" Blaise asked, leaning against a wall.

Ginny nodded and Draco return the nod.

"Blaise," Draco leaned in close. "Is there a chance that she'll beat me?"

"Yup. Every one in the world. But for every point you land, I'll tell ya one thing about her."

Draco smirked and turned to Ginny.

The bout was quick. Draco was severely outclassed. Ginny landed three points in fifteen seconds, a record, even for her. Draco did land one point and finally pulled off his mask, looking at Ginny now with an expression of surprise and awe.

"Nice of you to visit," Blaise drawled.

Ginny leaned on her sword and watched them leave.

"What did you really come over about?" Blaise asked when they were back in the foyer.

"I was going to invite you to come out to shop in Diagon Alley with me tommorrow."

"Running in pairs seems like a good plan," Blaise said. "I was gonna go by early. Probably take a few of the elves with me."

"I don't think they like me," Draco said.

"Don't be silly," Blaise said. "They just have to get used to you. And they'll help me keep ya safe until we get back."

"Thanks. I think."

"Oh, and she goes to Hogwarts," Blaise said before shutting the door in Draco's face.

(A/N: Here you go, my dears. I promised a new fic, didn't I? HOpe you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I only say this cuz I care

So please will you stop pulling my hair?

Alfie-Lily Allen

"GINNY!"

Ginny rolled onto her back and pulled the covers down just enough to peek at Hermione who bounded into the Prefects room.

"What?" she demanded petulantly. It was bad enough that school was back in session and she had to share a room with the increasingly effervescent Hermione Granger, but it was SATURDAY. Really, did Hermione have no concept of time?

"It's almost lunch," Hermione said, taking a seat on Ginny's bed. "Are you ever getting up?"

"Why are you so happy?" Ginny asked. "I thought you and Ron broke up."

"We did," Hermione answered slowly. Ginny hardly paid any mind. She knew the story backwards and forwards. She got out of bed, crossing to the bathroom.

"Let me take a shower and you can tell me all about it," Ginny demanded around a yawn.

Ginny clamored into the bathroom and turned on the shower full throttle, as hot as it would go. She missed hanging out with Blaise. He'd promised to try to find a spot for them to practice fencing but she knew this year was going to be hard on him. The war was over and all but though the good guys had won, the would be Death Eaters were still being bitches to Blaise and Malfoy. It was getting to the point that she almost pitied Malfoy.

She came out and dried off before dressing in a pair of black jeans and a light grey tee shirt.

"Can I borrow a pair of boots?" Ginny asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"You always stretch my boots," Hermione replied, which was Hermione-talk for a No.

"Fine, fine." Ginny yawned again and started rummaging through her own trunk, searching for the black dragonhide boots Charlie had given her years ago. She pulled them on, wincing, for they were a bit small, but she didn't imagine circulation was being cut off.

"Ginny, I really need to talk to you and I think I've been incredibly patient."

"How long have you wanted to talk about this?" Ginny asked.

"Since school started," Hermione said.

Ginny blinked in surprise. "That was over two weeks ago. Wow. you have been patient. Okay, what can I do for ya?"

Hermione took a seat on Ginny's unmade bed and Ginny followed her lead. "You know that Ron is dating Lavender."

"I heard something to that extent," Ginny said wryly. Ron and Hermione had started dating in their fifth year and for nine months it had seemed like they were the perfect couple. Then the war had ended and the romance had died faster than a fly in a swatter. It had ended amiably enough. They were still best of friends but there was no tension between them anymore, as if all of it had been drained during their short fling.

"He's planning on breaking up with her," Hermione said.

"So I'd heard," Ginny said again. Despite her height and her somewhat formidable nature, people (and by people we mean her family) tended to forget that she was about and thus they felt free to gossip around her. She'd heard this latest bit from Ron and Harry themselves at Quidditch practice the other day.

"Do you want to get back together with him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione made a face. "You know I love your brother and always will but we are _not_ suited for each other in the least."

"Okay. Throw me a bone here, Mione. I'm not seeing the connection."

"All in good time!" Hermione said.

Ginny sighed. To Hermione 'all in good time' meant some several hours from now.

"So what?" Ginny asked.

"I want to make sure he gets together with the right girl."

"Okay. But that could take years, Hermione. I mean we've eliminated what? Three girls in the whole school. You, Lavender and me," she said to Hermione's confused look. "But there's still a lot of girls and frankly, I have no idea what he even likes in a girl. And I'm his sister!"

"All right, I'm not asking you to go a hunting with me, but we need to find me a boyfriend."

"Huh?" Ginny stuttered, not making the connection.

"Look, I love your brother like a brother and we had a good run. But now he's breaking up with girl number two. What do you think that means?"

"He's turning into a player?" she said slowly.

"No. He's going to feel lonely in another couple of days and he's going to want to get back together with me. And Merlin help me, I'll say yes."

Ginny studied her friend then nodded slowly. Hermione was a wonderful person but she had a blind spot the size of Texas when it came to Ron.

"So you want me to find you a boyfriend?" Ginny guessed.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Who the hell would you date? I mean, I love you dearly, but you're very clearly marked as Ron's property." Ginny winced at how that sounded, even to herself. "That's not what I meant. It's just that you and Ron were so obviously in...like with each other that I don't think anyone's going to take you up on your offer even if you started stripping. Ron has this habit of beating people into other forms of consciousness when he gets pissed."

"I know. That's why you're going to help me."

"Exacly how am I going to do that?" Ginny asked, half amused, half terrified..

"I know you and Blaise Zabini are friends."

Ginny stilled, her face going hard as a mask.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, let alone Ron. But I was hoping you could talk him into helping me."

Ginny frowned. "Helping you with what?"

"I want to date Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

Ginny fell off the bed.

"You want to what?" Ginny asked.

"Will you just tell him, Blaise that is, that I want to talk to him?"

"Uh huh," Ginny said, her voice sounding small and weak.

"Thank you, Ginny. I knew I could count on you!"

Hermione threw her arms around her friend. Ginny barely registered the motion. She made her way from the room in a daze. Her head was swimming and she ran quite literally into the object of their conversation.

"Merlin, Weasley, watch where you're going!" Malfoy said, sneering down at Ginny where she sprawled on the ground. The fall surprised Ginny more than anything else and knocked a bit of sense back into her. Because of her height she rarely took a fall.

She rose to her feet. She hadn't seen him in weeks, not since their bout in Blaise's mansion. He looked no different and she studied him for a moment. He had the lithe form of a fencer though her lacked her skill. Unexpectedly, she decided to have a bit of fun with him.

"Well, I've always wanted a man who could sweep me off my feet, but I didn't mean knock me off them," she said, dusting off her jeans.

"Good luck finding a man like that," Malfoy sneered. "From what I hear, Potter is taken."

"Oh, how true," Ginny said with a sigh of mock regret. "I'll just have to find someone else. It's a pity you got beat by a girl or else you'd be perfect, wouldn't you?"

His jaw dropped. "How the hell did you know about that?" he demanded angrily.

She shrugged. "Every girl knows about it. Did you not notice how we've been acting around you?"

"You're lying!" he snapped. He moved towards her, reaching for the front of her shirt. For a second she wondered about letting him do what he intended, whatever that might be. Then she grabbed his outstretched hand. She spun and threw her hip up and into his stomach, pulling him over her shoulder. He flew through the air and landed on his back. She could all but hear the breath knocking out of his lungs.

"Well look at that, Malfoy," she crooned with delight. "Looks like there are two girls in this school who can beat you."

So saying, she turned and waltzed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hello again, friend of a friend

I knew you when

Our common goal was waiting for

The world to end

Black Sheep - Metric

"I missed this," Ginny said, flopping down on the couch in the hall. Blaise took a seat beside her, pulling off his own fencing mask.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Blaise asked.

"Mmm, right. Almost forgot. Hermione wants to date Malfoy."

Blaise almost fell off the couch. "Holy crap. Why?"

"She seems to think Ron is going to break up with Lavender. She doesn't want him falling back on old habits and running off and trying to get back together with her."

"Sounds valid to me," he said. "Oh, hey, Malfoy wants to fence with you."

She grinned suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I might have picked another fight with him," she said then told him about knocking Draco on his ass the day before.

Blaise laughed so hard he fell off the couch. "Holy Merlin that's awesome. Please can I ride his ass over it?"

"Far be it from me to tell you how to deal with your friend."

"Also, Pansy wants to fence you."

"Huh? Parkinson fences?" Ginny asked. "Wow. I thought it was a pretty dead sport."

"Pansy's parents really wanted a boy so when she was born they pretended she was a boy. So when Draco and I were taught fencing, she was along for the ride. She's not as good as you but she found out that you fence and she wanted to see how good you are."

"She knows she's fencing me?"

"Yeah. She's actually pretty okay with it."

"Blaise, the last time she and I were in the same room, I broke her nose and six bones in her left hand."

"Oh, Ginny. You act like all Slytherins hold grudges."

"Because they do," she said. "In fact I'm surprised you even talk to me after that Bat Boogey Hex in first year."

"Yeah, how the hell did you know that spell? That's upper level, Gin."

"Hermione. She's not happy unless she's teaching someone something or learning something. She learned it and taught it to me during the last week of term because of the whole Chamber thing."

"Hey, do you know what Draco said when he found out you were the one who opened it?"

He studied Ginny carefully. He liked her and more than that he liked the idea of Ginny being the one to humble Draco.

So yes, he was totally doing this to get her and Draco together. The side piece with Granger was interesting. He began tabulating ways to make that work into his plan. He was a Slytherin and a good one had that. If he couldn't make this plan work, no one could.

So...how to start this? Draco would do most of the work for him. The boy got obsessed with stuff really easily and Ginny was very much obsession worthy.

"No what did he say?" Ginny asked around a yawn.

"He was pissed," he said. "But he sounded like he was a little impressed."

"Blaise, my dear, dear friend, I am not, nor will I ever be interested in dating Draco Malfoy so stop your oh-so-subtle little game."

Blaise put on a face of innocent bemusement but inside he was seething. Ginny was too damned smart for her own good.

"Why are we talking about Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked, coming into the room. Draco noticed how still Ginny got but decided not to say anything about it.

"We're talking about your imminent marriage to him," Blaise said conversationally.

"I'm not marrying that fucking wanker," Pansy snarled. "He's lucky I even talk to him."

"Why do you talk to the pair of us?" Blaise wondered aloud.

"Because it pisses off the others," she said with a shrug then looked at Ginny. "I assume Blaise told you I'd like to fence with you."

"It came up," Ginny said slowly.

"Good." Pansy walked over and unceremoniously snatched Blaise's foil.

"Have at you," she said and attacked.

Ginny was lounging on the couch and Pansy's attack caught her by surprise. She parried and flipped back over the back of the couch. She jumped up and stepped up onto the back of the couch, lunging awkwardly. Pansy countered before striking again. Blaise got out of the way. He retreated to the far wall and watched. Pansy was better than Draco but she let her emotions get in the way. Ginny never let that happen. Her moves were precise and controlled. She lead Pansy around the room, appearing to retreat but then she struck. Her foil bent as she pressed it to Pansy's prefect badge.

"Not bad," Pansy said, brushing aside the foil.

"Pansy, what do you think of Granger dating Draco?" Blaise asked.

Pansy looked surprised. "That seems like a match made in Hell. Who would ever even consider that?"

"Hermione is," Ginny said, unbuttoning her fencing jacket.

"Well that's just stupid. Tell her to stop immediately."

"Why?" Ginny asked, looking curious.

"Because Draco would never go for that. Who even thought of it?"

"Hermione did."

"Why?" Pansy demanded.

"She seems to think that if she's still single when Ron and Lavender break up, then Ron's going to want to get back together with her."

"Well, they'll have to do it soon if they want to make 'Most Annoying Couple Ever' in time for the yearbook."

"Which one do you take offense over?" Blaise wondered aloud.

"Granger," Pansy answered without hesitation.

"Because she's a Muggle-born?" Ginny asked.

"God no. Widen your horizons, you twit. Because she's a coward."

"Hermione is incredibly brave. She did some amazing things during the war," Ginny argued, sounding put out.

"I'm not saying she didn't," Pansy replied. "But do you know why she's so confident that ickle Ronny is going to rush back into her waiting arms?"

Ginny hesitated then shook her head.

"Because that's what Granger would do. If her relationship failed, she'd run right back to him. That's why she can't come up with a better example of what Ron might do when he and that twat Lavender finally split. We bestow our own attributes upon those around us. And that, Ginny, is why she's a coward."

Blaise frowned at Pansy. He knew his friend well. She admired Ron, that was obvious. She never called someone by their first name unless she did. Which meant she admired Ginny. Was that as far as it went? Did she fancy either of the young Weasleys?

Oh the web we weave, when first we learn to deceive, he thought and began making subtle changes to his original Ginny/Draco plan.

(A/N: I love Blaise. I also love the idea of him not being as good at subtlety as he thinks he is. :3 By the way, Blaise's last comment is a purposeful misquote. The original line goes "Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive". I haven't decided if it'll come back but to give credit where due it's from Marimon by Sir Walter Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Got a secret.  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save.  
Better lock it in your pocket,  
Taking this one to the grave

Secrets- The Pierces

Draco Malfoy was all for secrets. So long as he knew them. Lately, it seemed that everyone knew something he didn't. Blaise knew who that mystery girl was. Girl-Weasley seemed to know about that ordeal. Despite what she'd said, she was one of the few who did know it. He had checked with all the girls in Slytherin and every girl he could get in touch with in the other houses and the consensus was the same- very few of them knew what he was talking about. Granger did, but what didn't she know?

He scowled as the current object of his reluctant fascination entered the library

The Girl-Weasel had definitely blossomed. Maybe it was that short fling with Longbottom or just the fact that she'd gone and grown a rather nice cleavage, but the redhead had become someone worthy of noticing.

Draco would never be caught dead with a girl like her. Yes, she had a rack worthy of envy. Yes, she was a Pureblood. Yes, despite her meager means, she had the sort of fashion sense that lesser mortals would kill for. Yes, she was hot.

But she was just so insufferably happy. ALL the time.

If he had been more introspective, Draco probably would have realized that the reason he devoted so much time to bugging her and her brothers was that he envied them their happy family.

But Draco wasn't that kind of boy.

He was getting geared up to go annoy her when Blaise sat down opposite him. A small crowd of Slytherins passed by their table, making twittering noises.

Blaise flicked them off. "Hey, Drake."

"Blaise," Draco said. "You know you're only inviting trouble."

Blaise looked over at the Slytherins who were glaring at him.

"Oh, probably. Hey, Pansy and I were going to do some fencing. Want to join us?"

"Two against one is hardly fair odds."

"Oh, right. Forgot to mention. Your mystery girl is going to be there," Blaise said, grinning.

"You are a jackass," Draco said. "When and where?"

"Thought you'd see it that way. Let's hope you land more than one point this time."

"Yeah."

"It's driving you crazy, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say crazy," Draco lied.

Blaise chuckled.

"You ought to be careful," someone said. Both boys looked over. Theo Nott stood, sneering down at them. "Someone might want to teach traitors like you lessons."

Draco saw him reach him for his wand. Just then, like an avenging goddess, Ginny Weasley appeared behind him.

"Hello Theo," she crooned

He turned to her and for the first time since he'd met him, Draco saw fear on the boy's face.

"W-Weasley," he stammered.

She stood at ease, hands in her pockets.

"I don't want to seem commanding, but I don't think school is the best place to take matters into your own hands. Please wait until after graduation."

"Are Weasleys in the habit of protecting lying former Death Eaters?" one of the girls sneered.

Ginny looked at her "I will do whatever I please," she said calmly. "I'm sure these boys can take care of themselves. For today, however, get out of my sight."

"What if we," one of the boys began, reaching for Ginny's shoulder. Her left arm shot up and then came down, trapping his hand between her arm and her side. She brought her right elbow around and back, as if to hit him in the temple with it. Her elbow stopped an inch from his cringing face. She laughed and released him.

"What a pity the Slytherin house has nothing better to offer," she sighed. "Now get lost."

The others all but fell over themselves to get away. Ginny chuckled then looked at Blaise and Draco. "I trust you two will get better at fending for yourselves. I'm not keen on following the two of you around forever."

"Why did you help us?" Draco asked.

"Because you're a pansy," she said, smiling at him.

"Ha!" Blaise gloated "You hear that? She called you a pansy."

"And you're a traitor. You both are. But you're traitors who saved a lot of lives by doing what you did when you did it," she continued. "I don't like you but I respect what you did and I figured if it was known that you two had a Gryffindor or two on your side, the...weaker gazelles might see fit to leave you be. I make no promises for those pack leaders."

"Thanks," Blaise said. "Speaking as a traitor who saved tons of lives, wanna go out on a date some time?"

"Not on your life," she said sweetly. Draco had the insane desire to ask her out and squashed it like a bug.

Ginny seemed to sense his wayward desire for she flashed him a smile that put the sun to shame. Draco secretly added it to his list of Ginny Weasley's desirable traits.

She left, her hips twitching just so.

"You should hit that," Blaise said. Draco immediately began choking

"Blaise, she wouldn't touch me if I paid her ridiculously vast sums of money. I'm talking obscene amounts. Like enough to buy herself a small kingdom."

"Tsk," Blaise shook his head. "Girls like that find guys like us and try to save us. When they can or can't depending on the situation, they fall in love anyway for all our faults. Sometimes love those more than the virtues."

"I'm pretty sure she'd cut off my testicles and feed them to her swarm of brothers."

"Mmm. Good point."

Draco narrowed his eyes. Blaise never gave up this easily. Never.

"You should date Granger."

"Really? And why would she be interested in me?" Draco asked.

"Oh, she's probably not. But it would infuriate Potter and the elder Weasley. And who knows? You might make Ginny jealous."

"And it comes back to that," Draco drawled.

Blaise grinned. "Let's go fence, shall we?"

"Right. Oh, am I correct in thinking that Pansy isn't this mystery girl."

"Since you were bound to figure it out eventually, I'll give you that one."

"One down, only the rest of the school to go," Draco said.


End file.
